I Made The Wrong Choice
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Stelena ONESHOT/Set on her birthday


I Made The Wrong Choice.

Stelena is my OTP always. That's the real Elena of course.

Note: the couples in this are Damon/Elena & Stefan/Rebekah and its on Elena's "19th" Birthday.

"I don't get why we have to go, Stefan" Rebekah exclaimed, sighing as she drank some blood from a bag, offering him soon but he shook his head. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"It's Elena's birthday. She asked us to be there, Bekah" Stefan replied, running his hands through his hair.

"So she can flout Damon in front of you? I don't care what you say, she is still sirened to him" Rebekah told him, throwing the blood bag in the bin and decided to curl her hair. If she was to endure this party, she had to look good.

"I don't care, I'm with you now. That part of my life is over" Stefan said, walking towards her as she plugged her hair tongs in, placing his hands on her shoulders, kissing her hair before leaving the room.

"Do you think Stefan will come?" Elena asked Damon, as she put her make up on.

"I don't know. That's his choice but if he comes, Barbie Klaus will too, sure you will be alright?" Damon questioned, walking towards her. She went tense. Lately she felt like her connection to Damon was fading and the love she claimed she had for him wasn't there. It didn't take her long to work out that the siren wasn't broken when he told her it was. She thought she knew him, they had an understanding but the fact she had been sirened to him for the past 6 months scared Elena. She realised it was Stefan she loved but she had broke his heart.

"I'll be fine" She said in a small voice, trying to hide the fear she was showcasing towards him.

"Good girl" He replied, pulling her into a kiss which she responded and kissed him back, though it made her sick to the stomach.

Elena stuck with Caroline most of the night who had recently made a drunken choice to elope to Vegas and marry Tyler. Elena thought it was a statement to Klaus, to leave her the hell alone.

Elena's heart stopped when she saw Stefan enter the Salvatore boarding house with Rebekah on his arm. It had been a while. A month or so. He looked as perfect as ever in a shirt and trousers as he walked towards her.

"Happy Birthday, Elena" He told her, kissing her cheek. Rebekah made a disproving sound.

"Thanks, glad you could make it. Both of you" Elena replied, smiling.

"It wasn't for you, trust me" Rebekah said, narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

"Come on, Rebekah. Lets see Caroline" Stefan told her, with a smile at Elena, he left and joined the party.

"You okay?" Elena jumped and saw Damon beside her. Her vampire senses had been distracted by the arrival of Stefan.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I'm off to find Bonnie" Elena replied, before making a quick getaway. She watched Stefan and Rebekah like a hawk most of the night, as they danced, laughed and jealously hit Elena so much it made her want to cry. She waited until Rebekah walked to talk to April and then Elena went to Stefan quickly, grabbing his hand and sped him from the room.

"Elena, what is-" She put a finger to his lips to stop him talking as they reached the outskirts of The Salvatore Boarding House Grounds.

"We need to talk. Can we go to the ruins of the old boarding house?" She asked. Stefan nodded and they used their vampire speeds to get there.

"Elena, what is it?" He asked, sitting on an overturn rock.

"I made the wrong choice" She admitted in a small voice, biting her lip.

"No, you don't get to that, Elena. You made your choice. Deal with it. I'm with Rebekah now" Stefan told her, sighing.

"No! You don't get it. I thought the bond was broken, I thought it was real. But.." Elena's voice trailed off, as she began to cry.

"Wait, are you saying what I think your saying?" He questioned, standing up, alarmed, staring at her.

"Stefan, it's you, it's always going to be you. I love you. I let the bond cloud my judgement now I've lost you to Rebekah Mikaelson of all people" She exclaimed, tears pouring down her face. He exhaled deeply, pacing, running his hands through his hair, trying to fight the different feelings he was experiencing. Rebekah had tried to tell him this. Now he was about to break someone's heart.

"It's too late, Elena. I'm sorry" Stefan said, sighing.

"No, please, Stefan, please, I love you, I really do. I'm so sorry" She cried, walking towards him, trying to take his hands when he looked at her intensely and violently pushed her into the nearest tree, looking at her when his lips crashed down to hers, kissing her roughly as his hands buried themselves in her soft brunette waves. Elena deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance then he began to kiss her neck roughly as he found the zipper of her dress, un zipped it and pushed it down until it touched the floor.

"I wanted to get you out of that the moment I saw you earlier" He whispered, seductively in her ear. Elena moaned softly then ripped off his shirt then tracing the lines of his chest, she worked her way down as Stefan pulled her closer and found the back of her bra, unhooking it and pushing it to the floor before pushing her back against the tree, kissing her passionately. She then pulled down his trousers before placing a hand in his boxers. He took a sudden intake breath, hissing.

"No, you don't get to do that, Elena" He whispered, hoarse as he took her hand out before pulling down her kickers and took his boxers off. Stefan looked at Elena, his eyes full of lust and love as she lifted a hand and gently caressed his face.

"I love you, Stefan" She told him, their eyes locking. He groaned, as he began to fill her, all cares and thoughts of anyone else gone as they picked up speed and he wrapped one of her legs around his waist, his thrusts getting quicker and more frequent as she leaned her head back as he buried his head in her neck, placing his hands either side of her head, grunting and Elena knew he was close. He climaxed with a groan of her name. She reached her own a few seconds later and flopped against the tree, panting as Stefan untangled himself from her, sighing loudly.

"That shouldn't of happened" He proclaimed, thinking of Rebekah and feeling instantly guilty.

"We love each other, Stefan. Of course it should of" Elena replied, smiling a little. He groaned and nodded as they began to get dressed and then headed back to the party.


End file.
